Loosing your Chi
by blessedarethecracked
Summary: After everything they had been through, Tasuki and Chichiri were both searching for comefort.. but neither expected to find it in each others arms.


Chichiri's mask covered his glowing, slightly pink cheeks as he slipped from his room and embraced the warm gently breeze. Colour soared into his already less than composed face as he passed Tasuki's room on the balcony, and his pace quickened as he found himself shivering slightly at the thought.. the prospect...gah. Don't think about it. Whatever you do, don't think about it.. oh and don't look at him when you're thinking about it. In fact, don't look at him at all. Avoid him at all cost.

Unfortunately his clever and cunning strategy was somewhat impossible as the first person he walked straight into in the kitchen was.. Tasuki. Aah crap. Don't look at him, just keep walking .. No, don't think about it! Muttering some sort of greeting, he hastily downed a small cup of coffee and headed outside, ignoring Nuriko's mindless banter.. he had better things to think about. Better people to think about.

Tasuki was confused to say the least. He knew it hadn't gone exactly as planned last night, but he was only human- how long was he expected to wait? Besides, it had been right, hadn't it? It'd been perfect...for him. Stupid damn monk, why'd he have to be so damn right for him. Protesting- yes, he'd expected that, but just ignoring him?? Like nothing had happened? He hadn't even looked at him..

Crossing his legs and sighing, Chichiri's mind began to wander.. which lead to the hint of a smile as he began to nibble his lower lip. Concentrate on your Chi, you are perfectly calm.. It wouldn't come. He was a little too agitated to say the least. Tilting his head back, the suns first rays gently caressed his face…

_Tasuki's rough hands pushed him backwards into the wall and rested on his chest as the two men looked at each other, in a mixture of wonder and anticipation. _

_" we shouldn't no da.." he breathed a pathetic protestation as his staff fell from his hands. Tasuki nodded and gently released him as he turned away- only to twist back again, this time grabbing his shirt and shoving him impatiently onto the bed ._

_"Miaka and Tamahome probably shouldn't have… Hotohori and Nuriko definitely shouldn't have. How long am I supposed to have to wait? How long are we supposed to have to wait?" he challenged, his hands slowly exploring Chichiri's chest and then helping him out of his shirt. _

_"They'll know no da.." he said in-between kisses, not believing his words. _

_Cupping his chin, Tasuki's eyes softened as he traced Chichiri's face. Gently.. very gently without asking permission, without a word, he slid his fingers underneath his mask and gently tugged it away. His eyes studied the deep gash that blemished and yet enhanced Chichiri's face before smiling quietly. A deep sigh rose in Chichiri's chest.. how could he have known.. how could he have know that he was the only person who could see him, the only person who would dare to see him without question and not be offended in any way. How could Tasuki have known that he was the only one who he cared about seeing it… his eyes opened briefly and he caught Tasuki smiling at him.. and smiled back. Stroking his marred face with his thumb, Tasuki tilted his head back and kissed him, sweetly, slowly, lingeringly and lovingly, conveying all unspoken words and feelings into one perfect motion. And as they rested cheek to cheek, his nose pressing gently on his neck, Tasuki simply replied "I don't care"_

Slumped over the balcony, Tasuki regarded Chichiri sitting by the river, composed as ever, smiling to himself ever so often. _Damn monk, tell me what you're thinking!_ he fumed as his sharp nails bit into the wood. He sighed- what was this.. this thing that the monk could do to him, this power he seemed to hold over him. Running his hands through his hair made him grin to himself slightly..

_Tasuki was trying to hold him in a slow and powerful embrace.. but that wasn't what Chichiri wanted. After all the time they-he- had wasted they couldn't waste tonight, every moment they had was precious and as he set about exploring Tasuki's body with his own, Tasuki submitted. Suddenly propping himself up on his elbows, Chichiri's hand rested on Tasuki's head, steadying and calming him with the rhythmic motion as he began to run his hand through his hair._

_"things have changed now no da" he murmured, elated that Tasuki was clearly so taken with this that he had started to give a deep gratified purr of contentment. Pushing his head impulsively through Chichiri's hand, Tasuki's growling deepened as his lips found Chichiri's and they lay in perfect satisfaction. Tasuki's head slipped easily onto Chichiri's chest and he burrowed into him, putting as little space as possible between them as he replied " things are better now"_

Tasuki leapt from the balcony and began to walk purposefully towards the dreaming monk. The more time that had passed without him, the more indignant that he was, and now as he approached Chichiri he had to stop himself from running. Nearly flinging himself down next to the older man, Tasuki glowered.

"you didn't say anything."

Cracking one eye open, Chichiri simply took his hand and returned to sunning himself

"I didn't think I had to"

Trying to sulk at his open assumption that it was more than a one off.. and finding it impossible, Tasuki glared at him. "I might have to come and see you again tonight"

Raising one eyebrow, Chichiri smiled at his indignation before unexpectedly grabbing his collar and twisting him around, dragging him backwards so that his head landed in his lap.

"Ow! What the heck d'you think you're doing!" Tasuki cried, grinning. His smiled widened as Chichiri began running his hand through his hair.

"I'd like that"


End file.
